1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit breakers and, more particularly, to circuit breakers of the type comprising an adjustable thermal trip unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A circuit breaker having an operating mechanism of the type disclosed herein is disclosed in the patent to Albert R. Cellerini, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,134. A circuit breaker comprising a stored energy mechanism having a latch structure is disclosed in the patent to Nick Norgian et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,075. A latch structure of the subject invention constitutes a modification over the foregoing prior art in that adjustable thermal trip means are utilized to change the rating of thermal elements of all poles with one adjustment.
Associated with the foregoing in an arrangement of terminals at the top of the circuit breaker where dead space otherwise exists to enable a reduction in the length of circuit breaker by a distance equal to approximately twice the width of the terminals.